Bubble Tea
by dyorayaki
Summary: sehun cinta kyungsoo lebih daripada ia cinta bubble tea (hunsoo/fluff/crack)


Ada dua gelas bubble tea ketika Kyungsoo sampai di mejanya pagi itu. Dengan kening berkerut dalam, Kyungsoo mengamati benda itu. Meraihnya kemudian memutar-mutarnya, mencari petunjuk tentang siapa pemberinya. Kyungsoo mendengus karena tidak menemukan apa-apa, ia mengedarkan pandangan, memperhatikan anak-anak berisik di sekitarnya yang hampir semuanya melakukan aktivitas sama; menyalin pekerjaan dari buku PR Wufan (Kyungsoo tidak ikut karena plis deh ia murid yang rajin).

Oh.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memarkir sementara pandangannya pada Wufan. Murid transfer dari China itu sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya duduk diam memperhatikan anak-anak yang terlihat seperti ayam berebut makanan, bergerumul di satu meja, saling berteriak satu sama lain seiring jarum jam yang semakin mendekati pukul 07.00. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya lagi, sedang mencari petunjuk apakah Wufan yang memberinya dua gelas bubble tea—mengingat Wufan pernah mengajaknya kencan dulu.

Oh.

Wufan langsung sumringah begitu sadar Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya, ia tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo buru-buru membuang muka, malah bertatap wajah dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depannya.

"_Bubble tea date would be fun, I guess_?"

Kedua matanya melebar, secepat kilat ia menyempatkan matanya melirik Wufan, tapi lelaki itu sudah hilang batang hidungnya.

Oh.

Ternyata Sehun.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dalam kencan kontrak (_well_, tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak dibayar, supaya kelihatan lebih keren saja) dengan Sehun. Yang ia tahu adalah kemarin Sehun mampir ke rumahnya seperti biasa (sekedar berkunjung tidak melakukan apa-apa, minta diajari sesuatu atau paling sering sih datang untuk mengganggunya belajar), dan hari itu Sehun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya tiduran di kasur Kyungsoo sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, semacam menemani Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugasnya dalam diam.

"Noona,"

Kyungsoo tidak segera menjawab panggilan Sehun karena otaknya masih berputar mencari jawaban dari soal fisika yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Noona?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu kalau jadi pacarku bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk menghadap buku catatannya sontak terangkat. Tangannya mendadak tidak terkontrol sehingga pulpen yang dari tadi dipegang erat-erat terlempar entah kemana. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul telinganya, merasa salah dengar.

"Noona, serius, pacaran denganku ya."

Kyungsoo menoleh, dengan tampang horor.

"K-kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Bantu aku menang taruhan."

.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang iya."

Kyungsoo mencobloskan sedotan pada tutup gelas bubble teanya. Duduk bersila di tanah yang tertutup rerumputan hijau. Bersender pada batang pohon raksasa yang berdiri tegak di belakang punggungnya. Sehun mengikuti.

"Bekas tonjokanmu sudah kuanggap sebagai iya." Sehun menunjuk pipinya yang agak biru. Cemberut menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata sambil menyedot bubble teanya. Ia kesal, walaupun dalam hati merasa puas mengetahui tamparannya—tonjokan kalau Sehun bilang—kemarin masih meninggalkan bekas. Diam-diam dia bangga akan kekuatan tangannya.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis sambil memberinya tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Kyungsoo berdeham, meletakkan gelas bubble teanya yang sudah kosong setengah di sebelahnya kemudian meratakan poninya yang acak-acakan.

Ia menatap Sehun dengan kedua alis bertaut. Sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo ingin berbicara banyak, _well_, misalnya Luhan kan jauh lebih cantik, terkenal dan tinggi dari dia juga kemungkinan Luhan untuk menjawab 'iya' adalah 99,9% mengingat ia begitu dekat dengan Sehun (Kyungsoo hampir mengira mereka berpacaran saking dekatnya), atau Baekhyun, setahu Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Baekhyun sering nonton sepak bola di lapangan sekolah bersama, plus mereka mengikuti klub astronomi, seingat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun orang yang baik, selalu memulai pembicaraan, ceria dan suka menolong (Baekhyun pernah rela seharian memakai baju olahraga sendirian di kelas dan meminjamkannya seragam karena ia lupa bawa) jadi kemungkinan Baekhyun setuju dengan permintaan Sehun adalah 100%.

"Maksudku, kenapa bukan Luhan atau Baekhyun gitu?"

Tapi sayang sekali hanya kalimat pendek itu yang sanggup keluar dari bibir _cherry_nya.

"Aku tidak mau mereka sakit hati, dan seingatku Baekhyun sudah kencan dengan Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo tersedak. Entah karena merasa dipermainkan atau kaget pada berita terbentuknya ChanBaek yang secara tidak sengaja keluar dari mulut polos Sehun.

Agak dongkol Kyungsoo menepis tangan Sehun yang tahu-tahu nangkring di tengkuknya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak mau main-main dengan mereka tapi _aku_?" sembur Kyungsoo. Sehun nyengir, kemudian mendongak, memandang langit dari celah-celah dedaunan yang menaungi mereka berdua.

"Noona kan tidak mungkin suka—"

"—siapa bilang?" Kyungsoo memotong dan ia langsung menyesal ketika melihat seringai lebar mulai terbentuk dibibir tipis Sehun. Lelaki itu menyengitkan mata, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu refleks menarik kepalanya mundur.

"Jadi—"

Kalimat Sehun kembali terpotong karena Kyungsoo sudah duluan menempeleng _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar itu. Sehun menyentuh pipinya, menatap Kyungsoo dramatis.

"Noona~"

"Apaan sih! Sudah ah!" Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Kyungsoo meraih bubble teanya dan menunduk, menyedot bubble teanya hingga bersih.

.

"_So_, aku dengar ada toko bubble tea yang baru buka di belakang sekolah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tidak percaya, kemudian mendesah panjang.

"Bisa yang lain tidak? Aku bosan bubble tea."

Gantian Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Kyungsoo melengos menghiraukan tatapan bagaimana-mungkin-ada-orang-yang-bosan-pada-bubble-tea-kau-pasti-bercanda-ya dari Sehun yang ditujukan padanya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia bertemu pemuda yang cinta mati pada bubble tea lebih dari ibunya.

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya, kemudian menyisir poninya agar menutupi dahinya yang agak lebar itu.

"Ddeobokki? Aku lapar." Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya yang bergetar pelan. Serius dia lapar. Ulangan fisika mendadak tadi sedikit menguras energinya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang memutuskan untuk ngiler saja di lembar jawabannya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba kesal sendiri.

Sehun cemberut saja sepedanya dibawa Kyungsoo ke tempat makan favoritnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah.

"Ada apa sih? Bubble tea masih ada jutaan di dunia, tidak akan habis dalam sehari kali. Senyum dong." Kyungsoo memainkan pipi Sehun, menarik-narik kulit putih itu seenaknya. Senang juga bisa membuat Sehun cemberut begini.

Tidak mendapat respon yang diharapkan akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih fokus pada makanannya. Menghiraukan tatapan Sehun yang serasa membakar dahinya.

"Nanti mampir, makan dulu ddeobokkimu." Kyungsoo mendongak, menunjuk ddeobokki yang dari tadi diabaikan karena tidak tahan dengan sensasi aneh dari tatapan Sehun itu. Dan Sehun akhirnya nyengir. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "suap dong". Kyungsoo meringis antara jijik dan seram dan gemas, tapi akhirnya memasukkan sepotong _tteok _ke mulutnya juga. Sehun dengan senyum bahagia mengunyah _tteok_nya, tanpa sadar berhasil menciptakan senyum tipis di bibir Kyungsoo.

.

Langit sudah berubah warna ketika Sehun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kedai bubble tea baru itu. Sehun mengayuh sepedanya pelan sementara Kyungsoo berjalan mengekor dengan kedua tangan memegang dua gelas bubble tea—satu miliknya dan satu milik Sehun.

Kyungsoo harusnya tahu dari awal kalau pada akhirnya ia yang akan dirugikan. Benar-benar, lelaki macam apa yang membiarkan pacar (eh, bukan ya?)—teman perempuannya jalan kaki sementara ia sendiri naik sepeda dengan santai begitu.

Disela-sela rutukannya itu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba penasaran. Siapa sih yang mengajak Sehun taruhan? Minta dibunuh sepertinya. Menyusahkan saja (tapi Kyungsoo senang juga sih).

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah, mensejajarkan kaki dengan posisi tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun-ah."

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. Mendadak ragu untuk bertanya.

"Siapa sih yang mengajakmu taruhan?" Kyungsoo bertanya, pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Balasan Sehun yang terdengar ketus dan cepat membuatnya nyalinya sedikit ciut.

"Tidak, hanya penasaran."

"Kuberi tahu kalau sudah dapat hadiahnya."

"Oh."

Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap bubble tea di kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa mengetahui kalau Sehun hanya ingin hadiahnya dan tidak benar-benar serius dengannya, walaupun ia sudah tahu dari awal kalau mereka tidak benar-benar berkencan.

Kesal? Tidak juga, lagipula ia sendiri yang akhirnya setuju diajak pura-pura pacaran. Sakit hati? Mungkin sedikit.

.

Jadi pagi berikutnya Kyungsoo mencoba meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk menyelidiki siapa gerangan manusia setan yang membuatnya terjebak dalam kencan kontrak ala drama di televisi yang sering ditonton ibunya.

Tidak lupa ia bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Baekhyun tidak berhenti menyumpahi Sehun dan mulut embernya itu.

Kyungsoo cekikikan.

"Aku tidak akan menuntut traktiran kalau kau mau membantuku mencari orang yang mengajak Sehun taruhan, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menutup buku catatannya, melirik Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis—lebih tepat disebut seringai.

Baekhyun balas meliriknya, bingung.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau minta tolong pada orang yang tepat." Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan. Berputar sambil menunjuk semua orang yang ada di kelas. Yang ditunjuk satu persatu menoleh dan memberikan tatapan aneh pada Baekhyun. Beberapa dari mereka mulai berbisik dan Kyungsoo melotot.

"Perhatikan orang di sekelilingmu ketika kalian sedang berdua." Dengan itu Baekhyun tersenyum sampai kedua matanya hilang, tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas, tidak mengacuhkan teriakan protes dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun jelas tidak membantu.

.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ingat siapa saja orang yang pernah ia temui saat kencan dengan Sehun tempo hari. Sebagian besar waktunya ketika bersama dengan Sehun dihabiskan dengan menunduk ke bawah (mungkin saja ada uang yang jatuh, Kyungsoo percaya keberuntungan), melamun mengamati gelas bubble teanya (mencari alasan kenapa Sehun suka sekali bubble tea) atau sesekali beradu tatap dengan Sehun (sebenarnya sering sih).

Dan sudah seminggu hari sejak kencan mereka yang terakhir, Sehun tidak pernah mengajaknya jalan-jalan lagi. Hanya sesekali muncul di kelasnya untuk memberinya bubble tea yang sudah seperti sebuah ritual wajib bagi Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kangen Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo jadi curiga Sehun memberi racun cinta di bubble teanya.

"Noona!"

Kyungsoo memekik ketika merasa bahunya ditepuk. Ia berbalik, baru saja akan meneriaki si penepuk (yang bisa saja penghipnotis, _c'mon_, Kyungsoo terlalu muda untuk dihipnotis. Tidak ada hubungannya memang) namun ia hanya mendapati Sehun sedang memandangnya aneh.

Umur panjang.

Kyungsoo mendengus, kemudian kembali melangkah ke arah yang seharusnya. Gerbang sekolah masih jauh dan Kyungsoo mulai merutuk. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak jadi kangen. Sehun merengek, mengejar Kyungsoo kemudian mendahuluinya, ia berjalan mundur agar dapat bertatap muka dengan Kyungsoo yang dengan egois terus saja menggerakkan kakinya.

"Akutidakmaububbleteadanakutidakmaukencankalaukaunaiksepedanyasendirian." Sehun terkekeh, walaupun sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang barusan Kyungsoo katakan. Lelaki itu meringis lalu menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo dengan menahan bahu gadis itu. Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Tunggu di sini." Secepat kilat Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Kyungsoo dan melesat ke parkiran sepeda tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Keningnya berkerut dalam melihat Sehun datang dengan senyum lebar dan menaiki sepeda barunya.

Baru?

Kali ini bola matanya melebar.

"Ta-da!" Sehun berseru ceria. Ia tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai kedua matanya hilang, membentuk sepasang bulan sabit—duh unyu sekali, Kyungsoo mendadak mulas. Kyungsoo diam dengan mulut terbuka dan kedua bola matanya yang seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya.

Pink. _Fucking pink_ dengan keranjang putih menempel manis di ujungnya.

Sepedanya _girly_ sekali. Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya. Sehun biasanya pergi ke sekolah dengan sepeda gunung atau sejenis itu, warnanya hitam pula. Samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa mendengar beberapa anak cowok cekikikan. Apa ini hadiah yang diperjuangkan Sehun mati-matian? Kyungsoo sekali lagi menggeleng, mempertanyakan kesehatan mental Sehun yang mulai kewanita-wanitaan.

Sehun meringis, kemudian melempar pandangan ke belakang.

"Ayo naik!"

Kyungsoo mengatupkan rahangnya. Melangkah perlahan mendekati jok belakang sepeda Sehun—yang warnanya juga pink, kemudian naik dengan kecepatan sama pelannya.

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum dan segera mengayuh sepedanya keluar gerbang.

Sepanjang perjalan—entah kemana, mereka hanya diam. Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri memreteli kulit sadel pink keputihan Sehun dengan kukunya yang agak panjang dan tajam. Otaknya berputar.

Apa benar ini hadiah yang Sehun dapatkan dari taruhan untuk mengajaknya kencan itu?

Kyungsoo berencana untuk bertanya pada Sehun ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, tapi mulutnya memang sialan.

"Apa ini hadiahmu?"

Sehun menoleh sedikit.

"Dibilang begitu juga boleh."

"Oh."

Rasa kecewa kembali terbesit di benaknya. Sehun sudah dapat apa yang ia inginkan, berarti ia tidak akan mengajaknya kencan lagi. Kontrak mereka selesai sampai di sini, walaupun Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar memberi tahu kapan kontrak mereka berakhir.

Oh.

"Sehun-ah."

Sehun menoleh lagi.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir.

"Jadi.. ini kencan terakhir?"

Berikutnya Kyungsoo merasakan dahinya membentur punggung Sehun dengan keras.

Memaki pelan, Kyungsoo mendongak, siap menjerit ketika sebelah mata Sehun menatapnya tajam. Rahangnya seketika terkatup rapat.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Nadanya begitu kelam dan datar. Kyungsoo takut. Entah kenapa ia takut.

Oh.

Sehun turun dari sepeda, tapi kedua tangannya masih memegangi setir dan sadelnya, menahan agar benda itu tetap berdiri dengan Kyungsoo di atasnya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya. Kali ini suaranya melembut, pun tatapannya. Kyungsoo memajukan bibir, memberanikan diri untuk mendongak membalas tatapan Sehun.

"Yah, kau kan sudah dapat ini," Kyungsoo menunjuk sepedanya, "artinya taruhanmu sudah selesai kan?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Kau pikir dengan siapa aku taruhan? Coba tebak."

Kedua bola matanya melebar.

Jongin? Ia sering melihat bocah—iya, Kyungsoo menyebutnya bocah karena Jongin memang tengil dan menyebalkan—itu ngobrol dan saling berteriak dengan Sehun, dan dari kata-kata kotor yang sering ia lontarkan pada Sehun, Kyungsoo berasumsi bahwa ialah orang yang mengajak Sehun taruhan.

Oh?

Atau mungkin Wufan? Dulu saat Sehun tiba-tiba memberinya dua gelas bubble tea di kelas Kyungsoo langsung mendapati Wufan menghilang dalam sekali kedip.

"Wu—"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak taruhan dengan siapa-siapa."

OH.

Kyungsoo membeku. Otaknya pelan-pelan berusaha mencerna kalimat Sehun yang tiba-tiba terdengar lebih rumit dari rumus-rumus fisika yang ia pelajari semalam.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Sehun tertawa kecil, tawanya terdengar gugup. Pemuda itu mengelus tengkuknya pelan.

"Aku suka noona tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. He-he."

Kyungsoo berkedip.

Oh.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan noona padaku, jadi aku coba mengajakmu kencan palsu dulu..."

"Oh Sehun bodoh." Akhirnya Kyungsoo berucap, bola matanya berputar membuat seringai lebar perlahan muncul diwajah Sehun.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mendesis kesal sebelum menonjok muka Sehun sekeras yang ia bisa. Sehun hampir terjatuh tapi untung daya keseimbangannya tinggi, jadi ia masih bisa menahan berat tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih santai saja duduk di atas sepedanya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo turun dari sepeda. Memandang Sehun tajam. Tidak menjawab.

"I-y-a?" Hati-hati Sehun mengeja.

"Bodoh." Kyungsoo meninju lengan Sehun ringan. Tertawa kecil. Geli sekaligus malu. Sehun ikut tertawa.

"_So_, bubble tea?"

"Mau kutonjok lagi?"

Sehun tertawa makin keras, ia menaiki sepedanya lagi dan Kyungsoo mengikuti.

"Aku cinta kamu lebih dari bubble tea, noona."

"_Bullshit_, sudah jalan saja."


End file.
